


Kayeh Antilles : The Heart of a Sith

by SWTORpadawan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWTORpadawan/pseuds/SWTORpadawan
Summary: Kayeh Antilles is the Hero of Tython, a Knight of the Republic and a champion of the Jedi Order. Her journey will take her into the heart of darkness itself. Along the way, she will form deep friendships that she will treasure forever... and find a 'dark ally' who will change her life.
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Lord Scourge
Kudos: 9





	Kayeh Antilles : The Heart of a Sith

_**Author’s Warning** : This chapter includes references to torture. Please be advised._

* * *

The women’s screams of pain and anguish echoed throughout the throne room of the Emperor’s Fortress.

Lord Scourge, the Emperor’s Wrath, merely watched impassively, his stoic expression and posture giving nothing away.

Behind him, standing tall on his raised podium, stood his Master. The Sith Emperor. 

His most hated enemy.

The Emperor’s Force Lightning continued to pour from his fingers, all directed at the source of the screams.

In front of Scourge, writhing in torment on the floor, was a young human female. 

Her name was Kayeh Antilles.

This woman was a Jedi Knight, already a legendary warrior throughout the galaxy despite her relative youth. She had foiled the Emperor’s plans for Darth Angral to devastate Tython and the Republic using the _Desolator_ super-weapon. (He understood that the Jedi had decreed her ‘the Hero of Tython’ to honor her victory.) She had foiled Scourge’s own efforts on Quesh to execute Sajar, the former Dark Council member who had betrayed the Empire and the Sith by joining the hated Jedi Order. Over the course of the last several months, she had likewise crippled or hampered the Empire’s efforts on nearly a dozen other worlds, all to impressive effect for a single Jedi. 

Scourge did not care about any of that, however.

For Scourge, this woman – this Jedi – represented something else entirely: The culmination of a prophecy the Force had bestowed upon him three hundred years before.

Antilles continued to scream, lying mere feet from him.

Her raven-black hair, previously bound back tightly in a bun, had long since come loose, thick strands flying around her shoulders as her body continued to spasm under the horrific assault.

Her lightsaber had been taken and turned over to the Overseers. She had been stripped of her armor and robes and was left clad only in her short tunic vest and trousers. Scourge further knew that she had been sedated even before she had even been taken from her bacta tank. Her arms and wrists were shackled securely behind her, the Force-cuffs cutting off the young Jedi from the Force. ( _Theoretically_. Scourge observed, noting her remarkable resistance thus far.) Four Imperial Guards had dragged her into the throne room, unceremoniously shoving her down to her knees at the foot of the steps leading up to the Emperor’s throne.

Had she been anyone else, Scourge, thinking on a professional level, might have considered the combination of all these measures to have been somewhat excessive.

But even as weakened, disoriented and bound as she was when she’d been brought into the chamber, Antilles had immediately started struggling to get to her feet. But then Vitiate’s Force lightning began raining down upon her, driving her to her knees and then to the floor. Scourge doubted she was even aware of where she was; only of the pain being inflicted upon her. The Emperor’s ritual for binding someone to his will did not require them to be completely lucid.

It only required them to be conscious when they finally _broke_. 

In the weeks since the doomed assault on the Fortress, the other Jedi – Leeha Narezz and Warren Sedoru – had each broken after a single session with the Emperor, giving in to their hatred and turning into loyal servants of his will. Even Master Tol Braga, the strike team’s leader and a member of the Order’s illustrious Council, had found his will crumbled by the end of his second. Each of them had, by now, passed a multitude of tests to demonstrate their devotion to the Emperor and to the Dark Side. 

Antilles was now on her _sixth_ session.

Scourge privately wondered if even Revan had lasted so long. The iconic Jedi had seen both sides of the Force and had been the most knowledgeable Force-practitioner Scourge had ever known, next to the Emperor himself.

Yet even Revan – and his partner Malak – had eventually broken all the same, becoming Sith Lords themselves and servants to the Emperor’s will. All well before even Scourge’s time.

Antilles… lacked Revan’s knowledge of the Force, but perhaps – _perhaps_! – rivalled or even surpassed him in her untapped potential power in the Force. She seemed a devout follower of the light, but Scourge had felt the touch of darkness in her spirit all the same, back when he’d encountered her on Quesh.

The girl – Antilles’ apprentice, the former Child of the Emperor who had inexplicably broken free of his control – had been imprisoned down in the Fortress’ hanger along with the other members of Antilles’ crew. For the moment, they had not been interrogated or otherwise harmed. Scourge suspected that Vitiate was keeping them undamaged for some special purpose after he finally bent Antilles to his will.

_Perhaps I can use them for my own purposes_. Scourge mused, silently. _When the time comes_.

Whatever information Antilles’ followers may have had about the Republic or the Jedi was irrelevant to the Emperor; let the Dark Council and the military concern themselves with the progress of the war. The true servants – the Hand, the Children and Scourge himself, the Wrath – were all focused solely on the Emperor’s grander plans.

Plans that Scourge secretly intended to see foiled no matter what the cost.

The Jedi’s back arched as she continued to twist and turn in suffering. Scourge had interrogated and tortured _hundreds_ of individuals over the course of his career, dating back even to well before he’d been named the Emperor’s Wrath. Inevitably, even the strongest and bravest individuals would inevitably beg for their lives, or at the very least plead for a quick death to end their suffering. The mind and body simply were not designed to withstand the prolonged suffering a skilled torturer could inflict.

Kayeh Antilles’ screams were incoherent. There were no words. Each time the lightning had struck her, she’d attempted to stifle a scream only to be quickly overcome. Through it all, she’d never once begged. She’d never said anything discernable at all.

The storm of lightning ceased as Vitiate paused for a moment, a natural step in the process. Scourge knew full well that it was best to give a subject a brief respite, so they did not become desensitized to what was being done to them.

He watched as the brutalized Jedi seemed to suppress a sob, then slowly, gingerly rolled up onto her knees before the throne.

For a moment, he was certain that this would be the moment where she finally broke and submitted to the Emperor. Where she would pledge herself to his will, and join her fellow Jedi in becoming his servant, his weapon… his slave.

Impossibly, he watched her right knee come up, as her foot planted and started to push off the floor.

She was trying to stand _up_.

Alone. Weaponless. Bound. Drugged. Tortured. Injured. Exhausted beyond reason. Surrounded by the most powerful being in the galaxy, his personal executioner, four of his Imperial Guards, and a whole station full of his servants… and she was attempting to stand.

To _defy_ him.

Scourge watched transfixed. Her hair was in her eyes as her head tilted upward towards the throne. Had Scourge not been standing almost directly in front of her, he might have missed the look in her eyes. He doubted if even Vitiate himself noticed. Her deep green eyes weren’t full of defeat, or anger or even pain.

Just defiance. Defiance at this being who had imprisoned her. Defiance at this _creature_ who had caused her such pain.

It was the most beautiful sight Scourge had witnessed in three hundred years.

There was fire and steel in this young Jedi. A resolve that refused to give in, even in the face of absolute power. Combined with her skills as a warrior and her immense potential with the Force, she was a remarkable specimen. The Emperor’s Wrath felt stirrings deep within him, the shadows of emotions not experienced for centuries…

The moment of awe came to an abrupt end as heard a sound much like a snarl from behind him.

The explosion of lightning was more focused this time, almost a solid blast of power as the Emperor focused his rage. It struck Kayeh Antilles square in the chest, knocking her clean off her feet and driving her back several meters in a blast of Force.

It was over as quickly as it began. 

The stream of lightning ceased, as Antilles lay in a heap on the ground, unconscious.

But not defeated.

There would be no submission this day.

Scourge felt a surge of cold rage bubbling up behind him. He hadn’t felt this much anger and hatred coming from the Emperor since the confrontation with Revan and Meetra Surik on Dromund Kaas three hundred years before. 

Though no words were spoken, the four Imperial Guards converged on the fallen Jedi following the Emperor’s unspoken will. The quartet would drag her back to the bacta tanks for as long as her body needed to recover. The injuries she had endured this day, like those she had suffered when she’d been captured and during her first five ‘sessions’, would not result in permanent scars or other physical damage: The bacta would see to that. The scars to her spirit would be another matter, but such wounds were typical when driving someone to the Dark Side. 

Her defiance in the face of the Emperor would mean nothing in the end, of course. She would eventually break in time. Everyone did.

But Scourge now felt a renewed sense of confidence. She would fall, but she would eventually free herself, as Revan had done. And in that moment, he would be ready to ensure her success.

Perhaps – if he were very fortunate – he would bare witness to the beauty of her defiance once again.

He almost – _almost_! – grinned in anticipation.


End file.
